Bleeding For Your Love
by Anthem of the Angels
Summary: What if he was able to love like any normal human being? What if she was the one person who he would die for, who he would bleed for? Would he bleed out his love for her or would he hide behind a mask of indifference? I don't own FF7 or its Characters


Bleeding For Your Love

Genesis X OC

~AN: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters I do however own all the OC's in this story and would really appreciate it if everyone could please review this story, thank you. ~

Cheyenne stood looking at her reflection in the mirror searching for traces of her mother who had died when she was just a small child. The victim of a murderer who liked to slit his victim's throats and then rape them while they bleed to death. The murderer only killed women and he had raped each and every one of his victims.

Cheyenne had her mother's fair skin that was such a pale white it was almost ghostly. She also had her mother's long midnight black hair that rested just above her hips; it flowed down her back like a silk curtain. Her eyes were crimson in colour, this had always worried her parents because neither of them had such a strange eye colour. However, as Cheyenne had grown her eyes only seemed to add to her strange beauty. It was like she had eyes the colour of blood so as to remind people to enjoy life everyday reminding them that death sometimes brought great beauty to the world.

Cheyenne took one last look in the mirror and then walked out of the room tying her hair up in a braid before putting it up into a bun so that it would not get in her way. She hated when her hair came undone and got in her face when she was doing her SOLDIER training. It had been something she had decided to do when her mother died in part because it gave her a place to call home. She had never known who her father was; he left when she was only a year old.

Right now she was being trained by one of SOLDIER's best...his name was Genesis Rhapsodos and she was sadly and tragically in love with him though she never let her infatuation interfere with her job. She knew that he would probably never return her affection and that she would never be good enough to be with him. Even though Genesis was training her for undercover missions, he was only teaching her how to improve her hand-to-hand combat skills. It was Vincent Valentine of the Turks who was training her for the actual undercover stuff as he was skilled and properly prepared to do such.

"You are late Cheyenne." Genesis said glaring at her from where he stood against the wall of the training room. He was in a bad mood that much was certain, but what had put him in such a sour mood she had no idea.

"Yes, I know that I am, and I am very sorry to keep you waiting." Cheyenne replied bowing respectfully to Genesis even though they would be considered roughly equal. Whenever she was in trouble with him she bowed to show that she knew her place, or at least that's what she had always said.

"Whatever let's get started, today we're going to work on your ability so slip out someone's hold. Understand Cheyenne?" Genesis asked moving to stand in the middle of the room. He was more than in a bad mood he was downright furious. His eyes were ablaze with fury and it made his blue eyes look almost electric with the strength of it.

"Understood Rhapsodos. Do you want me to attack first?" Cheyenne asked calling him by his last name just like she had the whole time they had been rising through the ranks together. Seeing the anger in his eyes should have frightened Cheyenne but instead it only attracted her towards him more. She liked the dangerous look in his eyes the power that he left dormant unless he was fighting or training.

"Go ahead and take first attack Gaia." Genesis replied a small smile briefly crossing his face. He had always found it cute that she referred to him by his last name only rather than by his first name, though he usually used her first name.

"Alright, get ready." Cheyenne said smirking slightly as she settled into her battle stance and got ready to fight. She closed her eyes and focused solely on her breathing clearing her mind of every other thought but what her body was telling her. She decided to go for a dead on attack so that Genesis would be able to easily get hold of her. She threw a hard right hook which easily collided with his fist, as he had been expecting it.

"You have to do better than that Gaia; you need to actually try to get a hit in before your attacker gets his grasp on you." Genesis said smoothly as he grasped Cheyenne's wrist and then had her arms pinned behind her back. He had to admit that he rather enjoyed the view he had at the moment. Because he was taller than Cheyenne he could look down and just see enough of her cleavage line to make the blood flow southward a little.

"I was simply going for an easy grab attack Rhapsodos so don't start with me." Cheyenne growled angry at his teasing comment and dispassionate voice. God this man really got under her skin yet she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved Genesis Rhapsodos with all her heart and would do anything for him if he'd only ask.

"It's about time you let that temper of yours out Gaia. Now use it to add strength to your attempted escape." Genesis smirked. The fury was still in his eyes but his voice held just a hint of a teasing tone now and Cheyenne was glad to hear it he could tell. He would never tell her but he had many a fantasy involving her but in all of them he held no love for her...it would be a simple matter of just fucking her and walking away carrying on as normal.

"Fuck you Rhapsodos!" Cheyenne yelled throwing her weight just right so as to land her and Genesis on the floor. Twisting expertly Cheyenne manoeuvred out of Genesis' grasp and was soon straddled across him her hands holding his wrists above his head while she sat on his hips. Oh yes she liked this position much better than the previous one.

Smart little thing Cheyenne Gaia was figuring out just how she needed to throw her weight order to throw him to the ground. Even smarter to land herself like she had. She had his hands secured above his head and her sitting just so that he could not get up easily. Oh yes she was sitting on his crotch and he hoped to hell that she couldn't feel the erection that had started to form when he had been looking down her top.

"Gotcha Rhapsodos, try and get out of it." Cheyenne practically purred as she spoke in Genesis' ear. In bending like she did Cheyenne brought her body into more contact with that of the male underneath her. Smirking in delight Cheyenne noticed that the fury was no longer in Genesis' eyes; it had been replaced with amusement.

"Who says that I want to get out of this position?" Genesis asked raising an eyebrow, amusement and desire burning in his eyes. Why in the name of the Goddess would he want to get out of such a desirable position when he had the beautiful Cheyenne astride him holding him captive? Genesis suddenly got a very dirty idea and decided to act on it and see how things played out.

"Well if that's how you want to play this then..."Genesis effectively cut her off by bucking his hips into hers. Oh great gods what was he doing? Was he trying to insinuate something by bucking up into her like that? Well two could play this game.

Was that a smirk playing across Cheyenne's face? Oh yes he was not mistaken she had a delightfully sinful smirk on her gorgeous face. And it was all for him and him alone. Oh that beauty that she had turned her back upon when deciding to become a SOLDIER. She could easily have been a gothic model with her long black hair, fair skin and unusual crimson eyes. And yet Cheyenne had chosen to be a SOLDIER, a fighter instead of using her beauty and grace.

As Genesis was lost in his thoughts Cheyenne was acting on hers, by slowly bending over once more this time touching her lips to the curve of Genesis' jaw. Gasping Genesis was quickly brought out of his mental musings as Cheyenne continued to trail feather light kisses along his jaw and down his exposed throat. Her hands still tightly grasped his above his head and now she was slowly grinding her hips against Genesis' and she could feel his instant response to her actions which only made her smirk grow more pronounced.

"How does that feel Rhapsodos?" She purred in his left ear nipping at the lobe lightly. She knew for a fact that Genesis was thoroughly enjoying what was being done to him, she could both see and feel it. Oh yes she liked being able to make this strong powerful man moan in pleasure though he had only moaned once...so far.

"It feels like you're holding back Cheyenne that is unforgivable." Genesis smirked as he bucked his hips more roughly into Cheyenne's while he turned his head so that their lips met.

Getting the hint Cheyenne began kissing Genesis more roughly while her hips ground into his harder and faster than they had before. She decided to release his hands in favour of removing his red leather jacket; however this was not the right thing to do. As soon as she released his hands Genesis flipped the two of them over so that Cheyenne was underneath him though he had to give her credit for being able to remove his jacket in that brief span of time.

"Now Cheyenne it's my turn to show you why you belong underneath me." Genesis said his voice huskier than normal. Oh how he was going to enjoy this, he had been dreaming of showing this woman what he thought of her for a long, long time and now he was finally going too.

"Do you expect me to be scared Genesis? Because I'm not in the least." Cheyenne replied glaring up at the man that was currently straddling her. Oh no she was turned on like nobody's business but not scared. She had wanted Genesis Rhapsodos since she was 6 years old and now she was 20 and here he was on top of her with desire shining in his eyes, and it was all for her.

"You know that is the first time since we were kids that you've called me by my first name. Huh feeling feisty are we?" Genesis questioned when Cheyenne began bucking her hips up to meet his sensually. He finally had her where he wanted her and he wanted her badly. His pants were becoming uncomfortable as his erection was straining against the fabric.

"Yeah well this is the first time since we were kids that you've allowed physical contact between us." Cheyenne replied with an evil glint in her eyes as she smiled innocently up at Genesis.

"Well Cheyenne my dear you're going to get all the physical contact that you want and then some by the time I'm through with you. And you'll be screaming my name as I'm pounding into you like there's no tomorrow." Genesis growled in Cheyenne's ear before kissing his way along her jaw line. He continued down to where her neck and shoulder connected where he then proceeded to bite hard into the soft skin, producing a moan of pleasure from the woman beneath him.

"Uhhhh...Genesis don't you dare try and make me bleed before we're both naked!" Cheyenne spat out though the words did not hold the venom she had intended as they came out on another breathy moan. She swiftly slid her knee up so that it rammed itself into Genesis crotch catching the man off guard.

Groaning Genesis grabbed both of Cheyenne's legs and deftly wrapped them around his waist as he stood and moved until her back was against the nearest wall. Once there Genesis began assaulting her mouth with his tongue as his hands slid under the hem of her black tank top and slowly lifted it over her head. They broke the kiss only long enough for him to lift the shirt over her head to be tossed onto the floor. Then Genesis returned to assaulting her mouth with his tongue, searching and claiming it as his.

"Genesis you should be... Genesis what the fuck are you doing? Put her down right now!" Sephiroth said his voice full of anger. It was true that Cheyenne and Sephiroth were close; she viewed Sephiroth as an older brother of sorts. Sephiroth had always been very protective of Cheyenne since her mother had died.

"Hey Sephiroth can you... Holy shit on stick! Why can't you two get a fucking room?" Samantha exclaimed upon walking into the training room. She was Cheyenne's closest friend; they had known each other since they were children. They had been through quite a lot together and they were still the best of friends but they probably always would be.

"Samantha wait in the hall please." Sephiroth said curtly glaring at Genesis who had now put Cheyenne back on her feet. Genesis turned to face Sephiroth with a mixed expression of amusement, annoyance and defiance. He was pissed that he had been interrupted but was pleased that Sephiroth had seen him and Cheyenne. Genesis had feared that Cheyenne was in love with Sephiroth but now those fears had been erased.

"What's the matter Sephiroth? It's not like I was doing anything wrong." Genesis said with an amused smirk. He was rather pleased with himself and what he had been doing to Cheyenne before they had been walked in on. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not notice Sephiroth's fist swinging towards him until after it hit his face.

The strength of the blow was enough to knock Genesis to the floor and into the wall cracking it slightly. "Wipe that stupid little smirk off your face Genesis! You know that what you were doing was wrong, Cheyenne is still in mourning and here you are forcing yourself on the poor girl! You are out of line and you better get back into it!" Sephiroth raged glaring death at Genesis. It was true that Cheyenne was mourning the loss of her boyfriend who had been killed during a mission recently.

"Sephiroth, please don't get yourself hurt or in trouble! I knew what Rhapsodos was doing and I had been willing to do it. I was mistaking lust for love but I wanted...no I needed to feel that I was loved. I needed to feel someone's arms wrapped around me." Cheyenne said tears falling down her cheeks.

"I understand Cheyenne, I do. You know that you could have come to me. Stay where you are Genesis I'm not done with you yet!" Sephiroth said his eyes soft while talking to Cheyenne. She ran into his open arms as he gently held her trying to comfort her without showing just how much he really cared for her. He had never told her but he loved her more than anything else, his heart ached to be loved by her.

"I didn't want to bother you; you're always so busy with work and whatnot. Oh Sephy, I just want to be held like this and have someone whispering to me that it's going to be alright." Cheyenne sighed as more tears fell down her cheeks. She did deep down love Sephiroth in a way but it was not quite the kind of love that either of them wanted.

"You wouldn't have been bothering me Cheyenne. Now why don't you go and wait in my office for me please, I'll be there shortly. I just need a moment with Genesis, ok?" Sephiroth asked his eyes full of warmth looking at Cheyenne.

"Ok and please don't do anything that will get you into trouble Sephiroth." Cheyenne said squeezing Sephiroth once more before walking out of the room and down the hall with Samantha at her side. Sephiroth and Genesis watched her leave both feeling somewhat upset about the current situation though for different reasons.

"Genesis what the hell do you think you were doing? You know that she still hasn't gotten over Malakai's death! She is not ready for any of what you were trying to do." Sephiroth said his entire face hardened with anger and disgust. He was angry that Genesis would force himself on Cheyenne like he had, when she was still hurting so much.

"Well for your information Sephiroth it was mutual! And what about you, don't you dare try and pretend that you don't have feelings for her yourself!" Genesis raged, angry because he once again feared that Sephiroth was going to be able to steal Cheyenne's heart just as Malakai had. He wanted her and had wanted her for quite some time though admittedly he wanted her for sex only not for love.

"Mutual huh? Do you honestly think that she is in the proper frame of mind right now while she's still grieving Malakai? And I'm not pretending anything, I know that I care for Cheyenne but you don't see me forcing myself on her do you? I'm would like nothing better than to wrap my arms around her and kiss her with all that I have in me but I know that she's not ready for that yet, she just needs a friend and shoulder to cry on right now. Which is exactly what I am offering to her!" Sephiroth yelled, further disgusted by what Genesis was trying to insinuate.

"Whatever Sephiroth, keep denying what you feel but do not try and lie to me about wanting her or not. I know that given the chance you would have done the same thing!" Genesis growled moving to walk past Sephiroth. However the next thing that Genesis knew he was on the floor and his jaw was throbbing painfully where Sephiroth's fist had connected with it.

"Maybe next time you will think before you start casting out accusations about something you know nothing about!" Sephiroth hissed and then swiftly left the room. Genesis was left to feel like an ass for fighting with one of the few people that he considered a friend but he also knew that he was not in the wrong for what he had done. He may have been wrong about what Sephiroth felt where Cheyenne was concerned but he was within his right about the rest.

Damn him! What the hell was Genesis thinking forcing himself on Cheyenne like that? She was still so lost in her grief over Malakai's death and the events surrounding it. Sephiroth was angry but he knew Genesis didn't love Cheyenne not like he did. Cheyenne had been the apple of Sephiroth's eye since she was a young girl, and they had first met. When they became friends it was no surprise that she and Sephiroth spent a great deal of time together but no one knew just how far into his heart she had gotten.

"Sephiroth? Are you ok?" Cheyenne asked as soon as he had entered his office. The worry was so evident in her voice that he had to smile at it. He calmly walked over to where she sat on one of the long couches set against the wall. "Oh, Sephy look at your knuckles! They're all bruised you didn't have to go and get yourself hurt like that!" She exclaimed.

"It's alright Cheyenne I'm fine please do not worry. How about you, are you ok? Genesis didn't hurt you did he?" Sephiroth asked just a hint of anger still in his voice. He was worried that she had been hurt by Genesis in his moment of idiocy.

"I-I'm ok Sephiroth. He didn't hurt me. Why were you so angry though?" Cheyenne asked taking Sephiroth's hand in her own to gently stroke the knuckles with her delicate little fingers. She had a soft smile on her face as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She had been doing this since they were both little and it was a comforting thing for both of them.

"Cheyenne I know that this is not the best time to tell you this...but I have loved you for a very long time." Sephiroth said on a sigh holding Cheyenne close and burying his face in her hair. There he had finally told her just what she meant to him and she didn't push him away.

"Oh Sephiroth! Why didn't you tell me this before?" Cheyenne asked moving back just enough to look Sephiroth in the eyes. The emotion most visible in her eyes was understanding, almost as if she had known that he loved her for a long time and she had simply not said anything.

"I never told you because I thought that you would not return my feelings and then you were with Malakai so it became moot point to tell you." Sephiroth explained looking down into the eyes of his own angel with a soft smile on his face.

"Oh Sephiroth you still should have told me, I would have understood you know." Cheyenne said a small smile lighting her face. When she looked up into Sephiroth's eyes there were tears in her own, which he gently wiped away. "Sephiroth what would you do if I kissed you right now?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"I would kiss you back Cheyenne, but only if you wanted me to." Sephiroth replied looking into those shimmering crimson orbs. The twin pools that he felt like he could drown in if he stared into them for too long. Not that he would mind drowning in those beautiful eyes.

"I see..." was all Cheyenne said before gently pressing her lips against Sephiroth's. Sighing Sephiroth gently kissed Cheyenne back pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her gently but with all the love that he had kept buried deep inside for so long. Secretly afraid to scare her off or that she would pull away at any moment.

Much to his surprise though Cheyenne lightly ran her tongue along the seam of Sephiroth's lips. Conceeding to what Cheyenne appeared to want Sephiroth opened his mouth and allowed her to slip her tongue into his mou6th and explore.

Then she pulled away. "I'm so sorry Sephiroth! I didn't intend to step out of line." Cheyenne said looking down at her hands clasped in her lap. Sephiroth could easily see that she was really upset so he simply wrapped his arms around her tighter and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You did nothing wrong Cheyenne. You worry over nothing, I understand that you are looking for comfort wherever you can. You're still not over Malakai are you?" Sephiroth asked quietly, his breath brushing against Cheyenne's neck.

"Oh Sephy I miss Malakai so much! I feel so lonely now that he is dead, why did it have to be him?" Cheyenne sobbed. She was still mourning over her lost lover and yet here she was in his arms and he was afraid to say or do anything that would upset her worse than she already was.

"Cheyenne it is okay to take your time and grieve over him. You do not need to rush forward for anyone, take your time. We will all be right here if you need us but we will not shun you for grieving as you should. I promise you Cheyenne I will always be right here if you ever need me for anything. Understand?" Sephiroth whispered turning Cheyenne so that she faced him and looked him in the eye.

"Okay Sephiroth, I will take my time. And I understand that you will not abandon me as I go through the stages of my grief. Thank you so much Sephy." Cheyenne replied kissing Sephiroth lightly on the lips. Cheyenne rested her head against his chest and let out a sigh.


End file.
